Where Were We, Again?
by BrokenNarsil16
Summary: Just aftre the defeat of Ultimecia, Squall and co. find themselves sent to Galbadia, to witness an election. What ensues will forever change each and every membre of their party and those they know...
1. departure

Where Were We, Again? - 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII, nor do I profess to. Tis a wonderful game, and I am honoured to have played it.  
  
With an annoying beep, the camcorder dies and all goes black for Irvine. He utters a curse as he slips the device from his eye and looks at the former object of his recording. He had been hoping for the two of them, even though he had his own priorities to sort. Since the first time he had spoken with her, he had known, and very early on, he could tell Squall's feelings, though very well hidden.  
  
He saw the looks on their faces, and their embrace. He watched their lips meet and was happy for them. Squall had finally come to. Rinoa had finally come out of her shell. The sniper turned his back and beheld the rest of the team watching the same spectacle, and barely held back a cough of agitation. He realized though that he too was guilty of eavesdropping, and furthermore, they had a right to watch as well, for they had all played their own part in getting the two together.  
  
Selphie looked up at him with a grin and a triumphant smile. He returned the smile and walked to the beverage table to help himself to some punch. With a long gulp he downed the entire cup and refilled. He turned away from the table and walked back to Selphie and the others, slipping the tape from the camcorder into his pocket.  
  
"Having fun?" Selphie asked with a playful nudge, drawing back as Irvine reached to grab his hat that was still atop her cranium.  
  
"Yeah. Looks good on you though." He said, and left his hat be. He noticed that Zell and that girl he was with (he wasn't sure as to her name) were missing. Cid and Edea were having a discussion with Quistis and since Selphie and himself were the only two not occupied with anything else, he retracted his previous thought of returning to a 'group'.  
  
"Thanks. I'll keep it then." She teased and danced about him playfully.  
  
"Sure, but whatcha gonna give me for it?" He smiled his smile, and Selphie knew exactly what was on his mind.  
  
"Maybe something good...or maybe something bad...depends on what you think is good or bad." She continued her prance around him, grinning the whole while and he the same.  
  
"I think you can read my mind well enough...what do I want?" Irvine said, as he spun to keep eye contact with Selphie.  
  
"I do know what you want, but if I said it would ruin the game. That wouldn't be any fun. So you've got to spell it out now...what do you want for it?" She was loving it, and so was Irvine, though he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Now, now. Don't be gettin any ideas. Just what do you think I am?" Irvine finished his punch and threw the cup at Selphie, playfully. It bounced off her shoulder and hit the ground.  
  
"Too scared to fight me hand to hand? Or must you sling cups at defenseless girls?" She walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest, shoving him back a bit.  
  
"If we weren't in the middle of an important party, I might show you just what I can do." He made a mock jab to her face, extending his arm and touching her on the cheek with his fist.  
  
Selphie opened her mouth to say something, but as she did, Cid and Edea walked up, accompanied by Quistis, and joined their circle.  
  
"I don't believe I've personally congratulated the both of you yet," Cid said, "a wonderful job done in the defeat of the Sorceress Ultimecia. Hopefully now, we can have peace."  
  
"Yes, that would be nice." Irvine said, staring out into the night sky.  
  
"Um, Mr. Cid?" Selphie asked, "What will happen to SeeDs? Wasn't our mission to defeat the Sorceress? Now she's dead so, are we gonna still go on missions and stuff?"  
  
"To be perfectly candid, Selphie, I haven't really given much consideration to what would happen after our mission is completed. I imagine the SeeDs will still operate, just under a different underlying goal. A good question though, and I'm sorry I can't say more right now...I'll have to think on it." Cid placed his hand under his chin, his sign of deep thought.  
  
"That hat looks good on you, Selphie." Quistis said with a grin.  
  
"It does, doesn't it? I think I'll keep it." She turned to Irvine, who had a look of playful annoyance. They all shared a laugh, and even Edea chuckled a bit.  
  
The party progressed, the night waxing and waning into the wee hours of the morning. Most everybody left, save for a few people who had had one too many and were passed out on a table or floor, and some of the people who were still in very complex discussions.  
  
Squall and Rinoa parted ways to their respective rooms at about two, and Irvine and Selphie fell asleep together in the Quad. Zell had gotten into an argument with the girl who he was with, her disliking fighting, and Zell having the temper he does. Quistis also broke away from the party fairly early, tiring of the talk of naught but the Sorceress, and political matters. The sun rose to a hung-over Garden.  
  
"Oh, my head hurts." Irvine mumbled, waking at around two in the evening, "Oh, that's why." He looked behind himself to see a steel pipe that had served as his pillow. Selphie however, was comfortably nestled on his chest. She stirred when he awoke.  
  
"Morning, sunshine." She smiled, finding Irvine's hat next to her and putting it on.  
  
"Don't call me that." Irvine said, snatching at his hat, but missing.  
  
"Not a morning person, huh?" Selphie handed his hat back. They stood, looking around, and found a note laying on the ground next to them.  
  
"What's it say?" Irvine asked, as Selphie read it.  
  
"It's from Headmaster Cid. It says that the SeeDs responsible in the defeat of Ultimecia are to meet on the bridge at two-thirty." She crumpled the paper and threw it into a nearby garbage receptacle.  
  
"That's not too far from now," Irvine said, "guess we'd better go on over there." He proceeded to walk towards the exit, but Selphie caught up with him.  
  
"No you don't, mister. You smell like sweaty whiskey, and are not going in front of everybody like this. Go get a shower and wake up." She shoved him half way down the hallway, to the living quarters.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Irvine said in jest, "wouldn't wanna spoil your little day."  
  
"I'm getting one too, so don't feel bad." She began to branch off toward the girl's dorms.  
  
"Hey, wanna save time and just"  
  
"Keep dreaming, buddy!"  
  
"I can't believe all this is real." Squall sat up in his bed, looking out the window to see a bright day, "the Sorceress, and Rinoa...it all just seems like a dream." He stood up, wondering what to do for the day, "It's gonna get boring around here without anyone to fight."  
  
Just then his hand brushed against a piece of paper on the desk next to his bed. He read it and headed for the showers to freshen up before the meeting.  
  
"That bitch! Oh I'm still boiling about that! How dare she insult everything I live for?" Zell angrily jumped out of bed, pacing around the room, fumes coming from his head, "'well I think fighting is barbaric, and only losers fight for fun.' If I could get my hands around her throat right now, I'd..." He exhaled a deep sigh of release, and stared out of his window, hoping for an idea as to the day's activities.  
  
He turned to walk out of his room, and found a note taped to the back of his door. He read it, and threw it away, sniffing under his arm, "guess I need a shower."  
  
"So Squall," Irvine said, as he Squall and Zell had met in the shower room, "what did you and Rinoa do last night, huh? Ha, and don't even try to lie...come on, give me some details."  
  
"We talked and went to bed...separately." Squall applied some shampoo and lathered.  
  
"Aw, that's it? Jeez, I though you guys were official now," He turned to Zell, "what about you? Have any luck with your lady?"  
  
"Don't even get me started on her!" Zell punched the wall, chipping away a fragment of tile, "She had the nerve to insult fighting, to my face! And to top it off, she said anyone who enjoyed it was a loser!"  
  
"Hey, your luck sounds about like mine," Irvine laughed, "well my night went well I guess...got drunk with a beautiful girl...what more could anyone ask?"  
  
About that time, Squall and Zell finished and exited the shower room, leaving Irvine all by his lonesome, "Aw come on guys...I was just kiddin"  
  
"Glad to see all of you have made it safely," Headmaster Cid addressed the team; "I had half expected a few of you to be too hung over to make it. But it's good to see that you have better self control that that, eh?"  
  
"Speak for yourself." Irvine said with a laugh.  
  
"Now on to the matter for which I have summoned you," Cid went over to the display panel and projected an image of Galbadia, "Word has reached my ears as of early this morning, that a new president for Galbadia will be elected. With the former dead, and the sorceress out of the picture, the land is without a leader."  
  
"How does that concern us?" Zell asked.  
  
"I was coming to that," Cid said, turning again to the image, "It has come to my attention that General Caraway is to be a delegate of the election."  
  
"What?" Rinoa said, with obvious disapproval, "My father, I mean, General Caraway is not a man to rule a nation. He is not a very competent person."  
  
"Why would you say this, Rinoa?" Cid asked.  
  
"Well look at his plan to assassinate the sorceress. He never once took into consideration that she wasn't an all-powerful sorceress for nothing...and that a single bullet and a trap couldn't kill her. He's just absent minded. He'll have the whole country on its head in a few days."  
  
"Well you may be right, but there is little we can do about it. I wanted to tell you all, so you could go and witness the election. It will be held in two days time. Also, there may be the usual assassination attempts against a candidate, so you may want to be on the lookout for that. We need to get in good graces with Galbadia. They are going through a very rough time and we need to show that our SeeDs are here to help." He closed the screen and sat in his chair. "Yes sir, understood." Squall said, turning to leave. Cid dismissed the rest of them and they went their separate ways.  
  
"Wait up, Squall." Rinoa called, running after him down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" He asked, a little nervous when she latched onto his arm.  
  
"Why don't we do something together? I'm bored." She smiled at him, and he returned it.  
  
"Me too. Problem is, there's not much to do around here except for train, sleep, and eat. Want to get a hotdog?"  
  
"Yeah. I've heard they are good." They headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
"They're good alright. But they're so good; they're often gone pretty soon. Don't get disappointed if they don't have any." Rinoa put on a mock face of pouting, and they shared a laugh.  
  
When they arrived, sure enough, they were out of the hotdogs. They got a burger instead and sat down at a table, "This doesn't seem real," Rinoa said, "I'm not used to not worrying about something."  
  
"I know what you mean," Squall returned, taking a bite of his hamburger, "I was thinking about that this morning."  
  
"When we finish eating, lets go to the second floor balcony thing."  
  
Squall laughed, "Balcony 'thing'? You're too cute."  
  
"Well I don't know what to call it. Don't laugh at me," She made a mock shove into Squall's arm, but he was holding his drink and it spilled when he was jarred, "Ha, so now we're even."  
  
"Hey Zell, what's up?" Quistis walked by the library, finding Zell standing outside practicing his fighting moves.  
  
"Bored out of my friggin mind! Can't this damned Garden go any faster?" He stopped punching and sat on a bench with Quistis.  
  
"Yeah, it's slow. I was just on my break and was wandering around myself. Glad I found somebody. Seen anybody else around?"  
  
"Saw Squall and Rinoa head for the cafeteria. And I imagine Selphie and Irvine are together. I don't know what the hell I missed here, but it seems everybody's getting all close and stuff. Makin me wonder."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Do I have an extra head or something? I haven't had a girl interested in me in a long time."  
  
"What about that girl from the party? Didn't she like you?"  
  
"Maybe, but she didn't like fighting. I mean, what the hell's she doin in a SeeD garden if she doesn't like fighting? If a girl can't take me fighting, then I can't take her."  
  
"Ha, you crack me up sometimes. Well don't feel too bad. I still love ya." Quistis stood and headed for the bridge.  
  
"Aw come on, man! I really don't know what I'm doin here! Don't take my card, please?"  
  
"I won, fair and square. By the rules we played by, I get to choose one card of yours if I win. I won. And I'm taking your Ruby Dragon."  
  
"But that's my best card!"  
  
"Cry about it." The boy stood and left, leaving a defeated Irvine sitting in the corridor.  
  
"Don't feel too bad," Selphie said, "You can beat him next time and get your card back. Besides, I had a great time watching you play!" Selphie busted into laughter, rolling on the ground in exaggeration.  
  
"Shut up. I didn't play for you anyway."  
  
"Yes you did, you said, 'hey watch this. I'm gonna show you how good I can play this stupid card game everyone's playing.' You showed me really good."  
  
The blue sky radiated with the glow of the sun. A beautiful day it was, and the ocean looked no less stunning. The water reflected the light as if a diamond spanning as far as the eye could see. Rinoa and Squall sat looking at this, happy in each other's company, and the promise of a good life.  
  
"Will you stay with me, Squall?" Rinoa raised her head from where it rested on Squall's shoulder, and looked into his eyes. They were in the rare state where one could see warmth in them and feeling.  
  
"Yes." He looked down to meet her gaze, and gave a smile, assuring his words. No more were necessary, as they basked in the newfound warmth of their time with one another.  
  
With the chime of the intercom, the attention of the Garden was averted, "Attention, we are preparing to dock in Dollet. SeeDs going ashore make ready and report to the front as soon as possible." The chime sounded again, marking the end of the transmission.  
  
"Alright, SeeDs. You will be heading to Deling City, by way of the railroad through Timber. Once there, you will make yourselves comfortable until the election. Try to enjoy yourselves; this isn't any life or death situation. Have fun." Cid boarded the Garden and went inside. The hatch was soon afterward shut, and the six SeeDs were left to carry out their mission.  
  
"Wow, this place looks the same as it did the first time I was here," Zell said, as they walked through the streets of Dollet. The saucy layout and building structure, even the nifty old cars were still around.  
  
"Yeah. Wonder if that dog is still here." Squall mused, looking at the town square, where his first mission as a SeeD had been. The radio tower hovered over the town as it had that day, and somewhere in his heart, he felt a brief tang of missing Seifer.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Rinoa asked, seeing Squall's zoned look.  
  
"Just thinking about the old days. Y'know, all that stuff didn't really happen that long ago. It seems like forever though. I kind of miss it," He returned her smile, "But I'd never trade you for it."  
  
"Yo, where'd Squall go?" Zell butted his head into the conversation, "this mush bucket here ain't the same guy, is it? Jeez man, when did you start getting all romantic and stuff?" A firm grip on his collar, yanking him back ended his prodding.  
  
"Leave him be, Zell," Irvine said, "you were one of the main ones tryin to get the guy to loosen up. Now you're gonna go drive him off in another shell or something."  
  
"Aw, Squall knows I'm kiddin, don't ya?" Zell shook off Irvine's hand.  
  
"Sure, Zell. Whatever."  
  
"Hey, let's rent a car instead of taking the train." Selphie plucked up, as they came into view of the car rental center.  
  
"You got the money? Cause I damned sure don't." Irvine said.  
  
"Aw, come on, Irvine! I know you do. Please, for me!" Selphie made a mock pout, and gave Irvine the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster. Irvine slid over to Squall.  
  
"Hey man," He said under his breath, "can you maybe help me out here? I'll pay ya back, you know I'm good for it."  
  
"Sure." Squall said, and then raised his voice a bit for all to hear, "Okay, you win. Talked me into it, we're renting a car."  
  
"Thanks, man. After all, you're the leader and everything. Y'know, gotta make sure it's good with you first," He turned to Selphie, "Come madam, your carriage awaits."  
  
"Yay! Thanks, Irvine!" She threw her arms around him in a quick hug, before running off towards the car lot.  
  
"Hope ya paid close attention," Irvine said under his breath to Squall, when they started walking again, "take notes, my man. That's how ya handle the ladies."  
  
"Looks to me like she's the one who handled you." Squall returned.  
  
"I want this one!" Selphie had picked out a bright red car, which looked as if it could easily go fast enough to take flight.  
  
"Well, if nothing else has changed, they sure have gotten some new cars." Quistis said, as the team shared a small laugh.  
  
"Well? Can we get this one?" Selphie asked.  
  
"How much is it?" Irvine asked the rental lady.  
  
"Ah, that car there's special. As you can see, she's a beauty, and has an engine to match. Instead of the usual 3500g, this one will run you about a full 10000g."  
  
"10000?!" Irvine looked over his shoulder at Selphie, "Can't you pick one a little less expensive?"  
  
"I guess." Selphie looked obviously disappointed. Irvine felt bad, at seeing her like that.  
  
'She's just like a little kid.' He thought to himself, 'and for some reason, I really want to spoil her.'  
  
"Here. We'll take it." Irvine reached into his pocket and produced the needed money. The lady took it, and handed him the keys.  
  
"Thank you for your rental. As a gift, we'll give you an extra tank of fuel." She turned and went back inside her building.  
  
"Thank you, Irvine!" Selphie gave him another hug.  
  
"I could get used to this." He said, as they walked to the car.  
  
"Who's driving?" Squall asked.  
  
"Let me, let me!" Zell jumped up and down, waving his arms in the air.  
  
"I think Irvine should get to drive it," Quistis said, "After all, he paid for it."  
  
"Um, guys?" Rinoa asked from the back of the pack, "How are we all going to fit in it?" No one answered as the reality of her question hit home. The seats of the car could hold but four at a semi-comfortable state. Six would be ludicrous.  
  
"Don't sweat it. We'll take the train. That alright with you?" Squall said, asking the latter to Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah," She said, "that's perfect."  
  
"You sure?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Any other choice? But yeah, it's no problem at all. I'd hate to ride in something with you behind the wheel anyway." Squall laughed, as the four climbed in and started the vehicle.  
  
"See ya there!" Zell shouted, as they drove out of the town like a bullet.  
  
"So now it's just the two of us." Rinoa said, taking hold of Squall's arm.  
  
"Yeah. We'd better hurry though, they're gonna be there before we even get to the train station, probably." They started walking out of the town.  
  
"You heard Cid. He said we needed to have a good time. Relax, please." She moved a little closer to him, as they walked.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just not used to situations being this calm. I've been trained all my life to expect something to jump out of nowhere at any second. I can't let that go so easily."  
  
"Don't let it go," Rinoa said, "I feel safe around you, Squall. Just don't let it get in the way of more important things."  
  
"Okay, I'll try." He gave her a smile, as they walked down the road, towards the train station.  
  
"Wow, this thing can go!" Irvine yelled, taking a turn in the road and coming out of it sideways.  
  
"Damn it, we're going to be flying if you don't slow down!" Quistis yelled, clinging to Zell with all she had. Selphie and Zell though were loving it, exclaiming in excitement all the way.  
  
"Easy, babe. I've handled my share of speed in my life, this ain't a problem." Irvine redlined the gauge, and threw it into high gear, spinning dust everywhere off the side of the road.  
  
"Bridge!" Quistis yelled, but Irvine flew over it, getting a bit of air, then rounded the next turn.  
  
"Hey look, there's Timber." Zell said, as they flew past the town, joining the road that led from the entrance of it, not paying heed to the traffic signs. They continued to rocket down the road, through patches of forest, going neck and neck with trains, and around curves that would have thrown them out, save for the seatbelt. In no time at all, they had passed the Desert Prison, and were in Deling City.  
  
"Look carefully, we may see the rest of the team on the side of the road. I wouldn't be surprised if Irvine wrapped that car around one of these trains." Squall laughed.  
  
"Don't say that, they might really get hurt." Rinoa said, but she too was laughing. The train departed from the station, going at a decent speed, one suitable for Rinoa and Squall that is.  
  
"It's a long ride. What're we gonna do?" Squall asked, as they unlocked the door to their cabin and went inside.  
  
"You're the team leader. You come up with something." Rinoa said.  
  
"Well myself, I'm gonna sit down on this couch and rest my legs." Squall did just that, stretching his limbs.  
  
"Sounds like fun. I'll do the same." Rinoa sat on the couch too, or laid rather, resting her head on Squall's chest. Squall placed his arms around her waist and hugged her. They sat there for a minuet, listening to the train roll on down the tracks.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you," Squall said, "You've changed me, for the better. Thank you."  
  
"I'm glad I met you too. I probably would have wound up with that crazy Seifer. Or dead in my resistance fights." She grasped his hand a little tighter.  
  
"Do you miss him?" Squall asked. Rinoa paused for a moment, not saying anything.  
  
"Sometimes. He used to be a nice guy, and I'm happy for him now that he's got his life straight again. But he wasn't really my type."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I need somebody like you, Squall. You aren't always a nice guy, and you keep me on my toes. You can really piss me off sometimes, but you'll surprise me just as much in ways I couldn't even think of. That's what I like about you that Seifer doesn't have. To put it plainly, he's boring." They shared a laugh.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way. I can't promise I'm not gonna keep pissing you off, but I can promise that I'll never leave you." Squall said.  
  
"Thank you." Rinoa raised her head to look at Squall, and they shared a kiss. And the train rolled on down the tracks, into the future. 


	2. arrival

Where Were We, Again? – 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, or any rights wherewith...just this humble little fic.  
  
"Passengers making for Deling City, please exit the train now." The comm. woke Squall and Rinoa, who had fallen asleep, lulled by the rhythm of the tracks.  
  
"Guess that's us." Rinoa said with a yawn, standing up.  
  
"Yep, let's go." He grasped her hand and they got off of the train, looking around for the rest of the group, but not finding them.  
  
"Wonder where they are? Surely they got here before we did." Rinoa said, looking around.  
  
"They probably got here so early, they got tired of waiting. Let's go to the hotel and see if they went there." So they made for the hotel, dodging traffic and pedestrians along the way. When they arrived, sure enough, they saw Irvine standing outside.  
  
"Been waitin for ya." He said, opening the door for them.  
  
"Thank you, Irvine." Rinoa said, walking inside.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Squall asked.  
  
"Way too long. How many trips did you guys make on that train anyway?" they walked upstairs to the room they had rented.  
  
"Hey, there's the missing couple!" Zell said, giving Squall a light punch in the shoulder. Everyone else was there, sitting or standing around. They were dressed differently though, their clothes nicer than what they had been wearing.  
  
"Where's the party?" Squall asked, seeing this. No one said anything. Selphie giggled a bit, and Zell walked over to Squall.  
  
"Squall, my man, we're all goin to the club! So get your dancing duds on, cause we're gonna party!" He danced around the room, and into the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  
"Club? What club?" Rinoa asked, knowing her city, but no club the likes of which they were speaking.  
  
"Well, you haven't been in town here for a while," Quistis said, "Since we've last been here, they've built a new dancing club in this city. It's quite something, we've been told."  
  
"And you honestly think I'm going to this club of yours?" Squall asked, sitting on a bed.  
  
"Sure you are," Irvine said, "Cause Rinoa here's gonna ask you, and you'd do anything for her, right?" He looked to Rinoa, who was looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Um, I don't know. Do you want to go, Squall?" She asked timidly, sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"Just what kind of club is this?" Squall asked.  
  
"A new one, man," Irvine said, "They play new music and young people like us hang out there. It's really popular."  
  
"So how about it, Squall?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Do you wanna go?" He asked Rinoa.  
  
"Well, kind of..." She trailed off.  
  
"Yes or no?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes." She said, looking as if it might hurt his feelings.  
  
"Alright then, I guess I'll tag along," Squall said, standing, "What's the dress code?" She didn't say anything, but Rinoa's eyes lit up at his agreement. To Squall, this was worth all the turmoil he was sure he would experience.  
  
"Hey, just look at us." Irvine turned a 360, so squall could see his outfit. It was of little help, for Irvine dressed western, and had a nice duster, with a dress hat and clothes to match. Zell, he thought, would be more his speed. But when he reemerged from the bathroom, looking completely foolish in Squall's opinion, he changed his mind.  
  
"How much time do I have to buy clothes?" Squall asked.  
  
"Well, we were gonna leave in about an hour, cause we figured you'd have some clothes suitable for this. I guess we didn't think too much, huh?" Irvine asked, placing a hand to his head in a show of his lapse in reasoning.  
  
"We'll leave when you get back, how's that. Just try to hurry. You need to go too, Rinoa?" Quistis said, asking the latter to Rinoa, who nodded.  
  
"Sorry, you guys. I just didn't think to bring anything for this kind of occasion." Rinoa said.  
  
"Me either." Squall added. So it was decided, the two who needed clothes stood and left, not wanting anyone to be later than they needed to be.  
  
They found a clothing store and entered. Squall was as lost as he could be in such a world, for he dressed for his personal preference and utility. Parties were another matter. He was used to wearing a uniform of some sort.  
  
Rinoa was more at home in this kind of shopping. She separated from Squall though, not wanting him to see her purchase for some reason that females are prone to. Squall instead found a rather helpful employee to aid him.  
  
"Just what exactly are you looking for?" the salesperson asked Squall.  
  
"Something like this, but for a club." Squall indicated his own clothes, which were a black jacket, lined at the collar with white fur, black pants, with straps hanging around his waist, for aid in holding his gunblade. He had a white shirt under the jacket.  
  
"Ah, I think I have something you might like." The person went to a section of men's clothing and rummaged through them a bit, before producing a matching outfit of black, the pants being a bit more formal than Squall's current, and the shirt being a longed-sleeved one, buttoned down the front with a white symbol of some sort on the back.  
  
"What's that?" Squall asked, referring to the symbol.  
  
"That is a rather old derivation of the Galabdian tongue. It means 'mighty lion'," the person explained.  
  
"I like it," Squall said, being a bit partial to lions, "It's missing something though."  
  
"Why, yes," the person said, "What outfit is complete without proper footwear and the accessories needed? I see in you silver to be a companion color. Come this way." they walked over to a section of shoes and boots.  
  
"I need boots too?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yes, absolutely. Here, how do you like these?" The person handed Squall a pair of boots, a bit tall, and buckled about with shiny chrome pieces.  
  
"I don't know. Do they go with the outfit or something?" He asked.  
  
"Well not specifically. But with your type of personality and build, they will do perfectly with the outfit." Squall nodded his head in compliance, and the person took his shoe size and laid the boots on the counter with the outfit.  
  
"This it?" Squall asked, getting a bit peeved at this whole shopping business.  
  
"Not quite. Now, we need some jewelry to add life to the black." The salesperson walked and Squall followed her.  
  
"I need jewelry? What kind of jewelry?" Squall asked as they reached a display of all sorts of chains and bracelets for men.  
  
"Well, you have with you a rather interesting chain around your neck, so we need a bracelet that will match. Let's see...ah, here." She reached into the cabinet and drew forth a silver bracelet of links, like unto chain mail, only shiny, "How's that?"  
  
"Alright, I guess. Is this it yet?" Squall asked again.  
  
"Yes, I believe this will about do it. You have an undershirt, right? A white one would look best. Button the black one half way and show a bit of color from the undershirt." She stood behind the counter and began totaling up his perchance.  
  
"Yeah, I get it. How much?" He asked, as she bagged his items.  
  
"4000g even." She held her hand out to receive his pay, and he handed her the money, wincing at the high cost. He figured it was all the silver. He took the bags and left the store.  
  
"Rinoa didn't want me to see what she was getting, so she probably doesn't want me to wait for her. I feel bad about leaving her like this, but she wanted it. Jeez, I need to quit talking to myself like this."  
  
"How's it look?" Squall asked, stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in his new outfit, the way the person at the store had advised him to.  
  
"Wow, you look rather handsome, Squall." Quistis said, as he walked out.  
  
"It doesn't look stupid? It feels stiff. I hate new clothes." He stretched his arms and legs, and finally sat on the bed, waiting for Rinoa. She was in the other bathroom, readying herself. The sounds of brushes and dryers and other various clicks and tingles of the female beautification process could be heard.  
  
"Well, at least you got there and back within an hour. We'll only be a few minuets behind our original schedule." Irvine said. About that time, the noises in the bathroom died and the door opened. Out walked Rinoa. Squall nearly fell over.  
  
She was wearing a stunningly blue short dress, accented with pieces that sparkled when light refracted right. Her hair was let down the same, but it somehow looked different, shinier or something. Squall couldn't quite put his finger on it. Her skin seemed twice as fair, Squall guessed this was the whole 'makeup' process, and she smelled like heaven itself.  
  
"Hey man, your eyes are gonna come out if you don't stop that." Zell said, referring to his gawking. Squall quickly concealed his amazement, but it shone through twice as much when he tried to hide it. Rinoa didn't say anything, but smiled and walked over to the group.  
  
"I hope I didn't hold you guys up too long." She said.  
  
"Hey, not at all," Selphie said, "We're only a few minuets behind what we planned. Not a problem at all. They're open until three tomorrow morning, so we have all the time we need." She stood, as did all who were sitting. They shuffled about, grabbing their needed items, money mainly, and headed for the door.  
  
They all walked, seeing as how the place was but four blocks from the hotel, "Hey Squall," Irvine said to him quietly, "You better be ready for a fight...you're gonna have to beat off quite a few guys over her tonight, I imagine."  
  
"Yeah," Squall said, grinning, "I'm ready."  
  
"I think I may have to too," Irvine said, looking towards Selphie, "She's something, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah. She's a good girl. Treat her right, Irvine...she doesn't need you to go run off or anything. You seem like a guy prone to do something like that." Squall said.  
  
"Just what do you think I am, anyway?" Irvine said, looking slightly shocked.  
  
"A big playboy. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Squall fell back to Rinoa, who was looking lonesome, bringing up the rear. He took her hand as they walked.  
  
"Just what makes you guys think I'm yours, anyway?" Selphie slid up to Irvine, having heard the whole conversation.  
  
"So you're sayin you don't like me?" Irvine asked, making a mock face of hurt.  
  
"You know I love you, crybaby." She punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"Oh shut up, ya little vixen." Irvine returned her fake jab. They flirted on down the street, paying no heed to anyone who may see or hear, or what they may think.  
  
"They make me so mad." Squall said to Rinoa, under his breath.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"It's so obvious they like each other. Why play around like kids? There's no point." Squall said.  
  
"Oh don't even try to argue logic," Rinoa said, smiling, "Aren't you the one who denied any and all help for the most of your life up until now? Besides, they're just lighthearted people. To them, flirting like that is just as much as sitting under the stars and having a romantic evening or whatever. Understand now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Never mind." The six companions continued down the street, finally finding the club for which they were making. It was a large building, obviously two storied, with a nice look and feel to the place. The drawback was that there was a mile-long line for getting into the place.  
  
"How tha hell are we gonna get past that?" Zell asked, getting mad. They walked up to the door bouncers, to ask as to the waiting time.  
  
"Um, about how long is the line into this place?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I'm guessing four hours, maybe longer," He paused, and stared Rinoa, as if he knew her, "Hey, don't I know you?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." She answered, a bit taken aback.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure of it. What's your name?" He asked, pressing the matter.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly." She answered, knowing for sure that she didn't know this guy.  
  
"Rinoa, huh? That name sounds familiar...hey, isn't General Caraway's daughter named Rinoa? Are you her?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yes, Caraway is my father." He now knew where he was going with this.  
  
"Wow, really? I'm voting for him all the way! I think he's a great leader; he'll make a fine president. I'll tell ya what...for his daughter, you guys get in right now." He moved away from the door and swung it open. The full sound of music and social life flooded through the portal.  
  
"Thank you," Rinoa said, "My father sure appreciates support like yours."  
  
"He's got mine all the way." the bouncer said after them, closing the door behind.  
  
"Appreciates support? You didn't even know about this until this morning. How does he appreciate support?" Squall asked as they made their way in.  
  
"It's a little trick called milking, Squall. It's dishonorable and foul, but next time, he'll remember me and we'll get in again." She smiled and winked, sending Squall into a momentary haze of the feminine charm.  
  
"And you sure know how to do it," Zell said, "Couldn't have pulled it over better myself, and that's sayin a lot."  
  
"Thank you, Zell." They all scoped the place out, looking for a place to sit in between dancing. The music at the moment was slightly wild dancing material, but they knew it would play far more variety if the place was as good everyone had said. The atmosphere was one of an ordered frenzy, if that makes sense. There were people everywhere, but no one was bumping and spilling drinks. It was an orderly mess.  
  
The dance floor spanned the first floor of the building, and the second floor, or level, for there was no roof between the two, just a circular floor on the outskirts of the walls where the tables sat, was for the persons who were not currently dancing. There, drinks could be brought and enjoyed, or more pleasant talking could ensue. When ready, the person could take a stairway down onto the floor and dance until he or she could no longer, then go back up and have a seat. It was an intelligent layout.  
  
"Let's go dance, Irvine." Selphie said, practically dragging him down the stairs.  
  
"Wait, I need a drink first." He protested, but was already on the floor before he could get one.  
  
"I'm getting a drink first." Squall said, sitting down. Rinoa took a seat next to him, and Zell and Quistis joined them as well.  
  
"So Zell," Quistis said, "We don't have dates, want to dance a bit later?"  
  
"Yeah, what tha hell." He said, calling over a waitress.  
  
"Good evening, what would you like?" She asked, as she came to their table.  
  
"I'll have a beer to start things off." Zell said.  
  
"Whiskey." Squall said. The ladies both ordered some rum in grape juice.  
  
"Whiskey?" Rinoa asked, "I didn't know you drank."  
  
"One of many things I keep to myself." Squall said nonchalantly. The group sat at the table and drank a few rounds, watching Selphie and Irvine from time to time. They talked and carried on, Squall putting off dancing as long as he could. He would do it for Rinoa, but beyond that, he'd rather go to sleep.  
  
Zell and Quistis were both a bit apprehensive of the whole situation, for they were being perceived as each other's dates by the entire club, save for those who knew the situation...only four people. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, it was the mindset that they had of the other. Zell perceived Quistis as sort of a big sister, and likewise for Quistis, just the other way around. But in reality, they were not related whatsoever, and they tried to think that way...at least for tonight.  
  
"So Squall, how about that dance?" Rinoa finally asked, much to Squall's wrenching gut. He could dance quite well in formal situations, but these fools out here looked like a bunch of apes at a killing. He was at least hoping for a slow song.  
  
"How about a slow song first?" He asked, there being a rather upbeat and frantic tune playing at the moment.  
  
"Okay, that's fine." Rinoa said happily, sitting back down.  
  
"What about you, Zell?" Quistis asked, "Got enough alcohol in ya yet?"  
  
"I believe I do, to get things rollin. Let's hit this one." He stood rather forcefully, having had twice the drink everyone else had. He was nowhere near down and out yet though, and escorted Quistis down to the dance floor.  
  
"Have you ever danced to music like this?" Rinoa asked Squall.  
  
"Danced? They aren't dancing. They're having a damned tribal ceremony." He snorted, taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"Ha, that's what I thought. It's not so bad really. I'll show you all you need to know," The song ended and she stood, "Come on, this one's a slow one." She hauled Squall from his seat, and they too went down to the dance floor.  
  
Once there, Squall scoped out the floor, searching for the rest of the group. None he could find, so he gave up a little of his worrying. But that didn't mean they couldn't see him. He didn't care what people he didn't know thought of him, but he knew the mouths Zell and Irvine had.  
  
Someone did catch his attention though, a man clothed in black...similar to his outfit. He was standing against a pole, on the outskirts of the dance floor, as if appraising it or something. He had dark eyes, blending with his clothes...and a quite sour look to his face. Squall caught himself thinking the guy was a loser, before realizing that he used to be that exact way.  
  
"Hey, what ya looking at?" Rinoa asked, following Squall's line of sight, "What's his deal?"  
  
"I don't know," Squall said, turning back to her, "I feel sorry for him though." The song began, and they assumed the positions for a slow dance. As they stepped about the floor, Squall continued to notice the man, though at different locations. Soon he concluded that he wasn't just a lonely guy, out people watching. He didn't say anything though, for he didn't want to ruin the night, and he didn't even want to know what the guy was up to.  
  
"Just look at me," Rinoa said, turning his face toward her own, "Don't worry about that guy. Sure, he's weird, but he's probably just a bouncer that forgot his uniform or something."  
  
"Sorry. I just keep thinking how much he looks like I used to." Squall dismissed his thought, and concentrated on the dance. As he actually paid attention, he noticed how beautiful Rinoa looked that night. To him, she was always striking, but something about her aura that night was just a little different.  
  
As the song progressed, Rinoa placed her head on Squall's shoulder, and they moved close. Her hair smelled wonderful, Squall noted. His thoughts then drifted again to how much he had changed, even since the end of the Ultimecia ordeal. A very small part of him still hated being this attached to Rinoa...but it was quickly overrun by the new lessons he had learned about trust and love. Those were far more important. It is with those emotions in mind, and the people they represent, that one gains true power. Squall had experienced this before he even admitted to himself that he was fond of her, and his other teammates.  
  
Almost unconsciously, Squall kissed the back of Rinoa's head, and grasped her a little tighter. The song reached its crescendo, and faded away, leaving a few people, still unwilling to separate from their perfect world. Rinoa and Squall were one of these couples.  
  
As Squall finally raised his head, he saw that Irvine and Selphie were too. He smiled to himself, happier at the moment than he had ever been, for himself and for his friends. 


End file.
